bigbrotherdiscordorgfandomcom-20200213-history
NoAvi
NoAvi, also known as Logan, is a houseguest who appeared in Big Brother 3. He started off on a good foot as he had set a good first impression on the houseguests. Even though NoAvi is a male, due to his female profile picture he was invited into an all-girl alliance known as Badass Chicas. Although he was loyal to this alliance, he also developed a close relationship with Daniel. The all-girls alliance quickly fractured as one of their members, Marina, did not vote with them. This in turn caused the other members to create an alliance without Marina, naming it The Real Badass Chicas. NoAvi found himself on the block next to his fellow Badass Chica Livi, which fractured the group even more.Fortunately for NoAvi he was able to come out on top in that eviction. The following cycle he found himself on the block yet again, but this time he was the target. He had been gunning for Robin and Marina and unfortunately for him, they had all the power that week. Yet again, he found himself next to another Badass Chica, Skylar. Although he did his best to campaign, he ultimately could not get the votes and was evicted unanimously becoming the second juror. NoAvi returned in Big Brother 8. Coming into the game NoAvi didn’t want their second chance to go to waste and wanted to make the most of their experience. He wanted to play an under the radar game while relying on his social game to keep him safe. This strategy seemed to be working for him as for the first portion of the game his name was not being brought up. He managed to get into an alliance called the nameless hoes created by Qngff which included him, Aguy, Skylar, Tanner, Tessa, Walker and Whisk. Although this alliance wasn’t legit he had a good relationship with most people in the alliance. He was in another alliance with Amanda, Gabe, Legends, Tanner and Walker which he was more loyal to. His closest allies in the game were Tanner and Legends. He had a showmance with Legends who was pretending to be bisexual which he had suspected. NoAvi’s game was in danger when Joshua nominated NoAvi as a pawn during the double. After Romey won POV and finalized the noms, he did his best to campaign against Skylar. Thankfully a majority of the houseguests wanted him in the game and he stayed in a 8-1 vote. After feeling vulnerable, NoAvi felt as if they needed to step it up and make a big move. When Romey and Gabe were the final noms, NoAvi did their best to try to shift the target from Romey to Gabe. They believed by doing this it would split Amanda and Gabe up and would leave Romey in the game, someone who would be targeted over them. Unfortunately, they did not manage to get the votes and one of their closest allies, Tanner, struck out. Things continued to not look there way as the following cycle Amanda won HOH and nominated them beside their closest ally Legends. Even though they were told Legends was the target, they won POV and saved themselves. They were a final nominee next to Whisk, and although they knew they had Legends vote, they tried to campaign for more. However, after asking he felt no one was giving him anything. In the end, NoAvi was the next houseguest evicted in a 4-1 vote and became the next juror. Biography Player History - Big Brother 3 Competition History Player History - Big Brother 8 Voting History HOH History Player History - Big Brother 8 Competition History Voting History Trivia * Was the first houseguest this season to win HOH and POV in the same week. References Category:Season 3 Houseguests Category:Houseguests Category:8th Place Category:LGBT Contestants Category:Season 8 Houseguests